


lassitude

by WattStalf



Series: it's just piss [34]
Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Desperation, F/M, Golden shower, Kink Meme, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Urolagnia, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, Wetting, blowjob, crack ship, eventual kinks explored im sure, face fucking, female omorashi, male omorashi, mild Dom/Sub, not all tags relevant to chapters, so keep an eye on the author's notes for proper warnings, use of the word slut in erotic context in chaper 4/5 if you count the prologue as a chapter, watersports/piss play ONLY in chapter three, well techinically chapter four if you count the prologue as a chapter, will tag them as they become relevant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Laurie feels bored and neglected, Adrian suggests a little vacation to help lift her spirits. Jon agrees and sends her to Antarctica, but Adrian's intentions are not exactly pure and Laurie's resistance cannot stay strong forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt on the kink meme that inspired me more than it should have. Way more. I'm going for like. Multi-chaptered here. I apologize in advance for this story.  
> Prompt: Adrian and Laurie having a strange, kinky affair. Details up to you, but I'd like to see them switch off between who's Dom and who's sub, and I would love it if it wasn't something they discussed, it was just a power struggle and someone different always came out on top.

Laurie Juspeczyk was- as she often found herself- terribly bored. Years with Jon had made her quite familiar with boredom, but she had yet to learn how to really get rid of it for good. Her days were mostly spent trying to solve that mystery, but none of the hobbies she had taken up had really stuck, and it was rare that her baits for her lover's attention actually worked.

She did not necessarily miss her days as a costumed adventurer, but she could not deny that those days added some much needed excitement to her life. There were days when she almost considered asking Jon if he could find similar work for her, but she always decided against it. She had wanted normalcy for so long; this was the closest she would ever get to that.

Most days, she ended up watching him work, not understanding a bit of what was going on. Sometimes he would try to explain things, and she would politely listen, but they both knew she did not have one single clue what the hell he was talking about. That was where she found herself when Adrian Veidt first made his proposal.

~X~

The idea had been sitting at the back of his mind for quite some time. He had simply been waiting for the proper time to bring it up. There had been plans for how to work it into conversation, preparations that would be made, topics that would be discussed, and precautions to ensure that everything went exactly to plan. However, none of that planning really mattered once Laurie made it so much easier to bring up.

He often called Jon to check in on how things were going, usually once a day. On that day, Laurie was in the room, and when there had been a lull in the conversation, she had spoken up.

“How long are you going to keep hogging him from me?” she joked. “You have no idea how boring things get around here!”

It was such a perfect opening, more perfect than he ever could have arranged. It was so perfect that he did not hesitate to say, “Why, Laurie, I had no idea I was causing you such a problem!” He pretended to ponder this for a moment before saying, “Now, I can't really give Jon much of a break right now, but I do have a suggestion that you might enjoy.”

“What's that?” she asked, interested.

“How about both of you come down here to visit?” asked Adrian. “You had such a good time last time you came. Jon, you could do your work here, while Laurie had a chance to get away from the city. I'm sure she could find a few ways to entertain herself.”

“I am not at a point in my work where I can move things around,” Jon replied, without much pause. “You know that things are still at a sensitive stage right now.”

He gave no sign that this response had been exactly what he had expected, and instead said, “Is that right? I had no idea...” If Jon suspected that he was lying, he showed no indication of that fact. Again, Adrian made a show of pretending to think on things. “Oh! Well, even if you're too busy, perhaps Laurie would still enjoy coming by for a bit? If you don't mind letting her out for a bit,” he teased.

Jon's expression was unreadable, and for a few slow moments, Adrian wondered if he had seen through to his true intentions. But then, without another word, he looked up and gave a slight nod, and then Laurie vanished.

A fraction of a second later, she appeared at Adrian's side and promptly vomited on his floor.


	2. Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where the action actually happens. I'm planning on working some of my kinks into this in the future, and will give proper warnings when they come up.

When Laurie at last recovered from her bout of sickness, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and looked up to shout, “What the hell, Jon?!” But he was not there to reply and the screen was blank; Adrian had ended the call as soon as she had arrived.

“What does he think he's doing, just sending me without asking?” she shouted, turning her rage to the man beside her. “And you! Just where do you get off, talking about me like I wasn't even there? 'If you don't mind letting her out for a bit', my ass! Do you men ever think of asking us ladies anything before doing it? I mean, sure, let's just send Laurie to Antarctica, I'm sure she'll be okay with it!”

To his credit, Adrian silently took the brunt of her anger and waited until she had finished ranting before saying, “It wasn't my intention to treat you as if you weren't there. I hadn't been expecting Jon to just send you over like that, and I was just about to ask you how you felt about it.”

“Yeah, well!” Laurie paused, the spark of anger in her eyes fading as she thought about the situation. “Yeah, I guess I sort of knew that. I just...it's frustrating how he does things like that, you know? Without really thinking and all. But you know how he is.” He nodded and she continued, “But I was going to say yes, and I really appreciate the invitation. And I'm sorry about...that.” She gestured to the mess she had made on the otherwise pristine floor.

“That's quite alright,” he said, with a smile. “I know your body doesn't always react favorably to that mode of travel. I'll have someone along to clean it up.”

“Oh, no, you don't have to do that!” she protested. “I can clean up after myself. I promise, I won't be much trouble while I'm down here.”

“Laurie, please. The servants are here to do just that- serve. I certainly pay them well enough to handle anything you require,” he said. “Be as much trouble as you want. You're on vacation now, so you should enjoy yourself.”

“If you're sure,” she said, only slightly hesitant. It was hard not to get excited at the thought of being pampered, and she really was glad to be away from the city, even if Jon had not come with her.

“Would you like for me to show you around?” asked Adrian. “I know you saw everything there was to see last time, but there have been some new additions and I'm sure a memory refresher wouldn't hurt.”

And so they began his tour of Karnak, and she made note of all of the rooms with things to keep herself entertained, and tried her best to pay attention whenever he would slip into more scientific discussions. Already, she was feeling much better and had high hopes for this little getaway.

~X~

Adrian was growing impatient, but did not let this show as he concluded the tour of the place. He knew that patience would be the only way that this would work, and that he could not just spring this on Laurie without the proper build up. Things had to be just so, or there was a chance she would turn him down flat, call Jon, expose his true purpose, and leave. There was already a chance of that, really, but he hoped that if he played this just right, that would not happen.

“Well, that just about wraps things up,” he said. “Feel free to do whatever you want while we wait for dinner to be prepared. I'll be having Jon send over some of your things, so be thinking about anything he might forget and we can remind him.”

Laurie nodded, thanked him again, and disappeared around a corner, most likely going to the guest room that he had shown her. It would not be long before dinner, and then he would begin to put his plans into motion. Until that time came, he ran through what he planned to say to her and how he planned to steer the conversation in the direction he wanted it to go.

Soon enough, she had joined him at his table, sitting directly across from him as they were served their meal. Wine had been poured and light conversation had been started, the two of them catching up. It was not hard to get Laurie to talk about things, and Adrian knew just the right buttons to push to really get her going.

“And it's not like I don't want to go out more,” she was saying. “I really, honestly want to, it's just...I dunno. Going out by myself gets pretty lonely, and I don't exactly have many friends. I bring Dan sometimes, but I don't want to bother him too much and I'm pretty sure he'd get bored with most of the stuff I'd want to do.”

“So why don't you and Jon go out more often?” he asked, already knowing her answer.

“You of all people should know why I don't go out with him,” she replied, quirking a brow at him. “Not to be rude or anything. I mean, I understand that the work you two are doing is very important.”

“That's no excuse to not spend more time with you,” he said, without missing a beat. “I would think he'd try to find a way. I'm sure he could, and I know that you would certainly be worth the effort.”

“Oh, shut up,” said Laurie with a giggle. “Really, I'm not complaining. I understand how important Jon is, and I don't mind that that means he's sometimes more busy than I'd like for him to be.”

“Still, I think he could treat you a bit better.”

She looked slightly alarmed at his statement, realizing for the first time that their conversation was taking a more serious turn. “I wouldn't say that,” she said, hesitant.

“I would.”

“Why?” she asked. “I mean, sure, he works a lot, but I understand. If I asked, I know he would find the time. Even if he can't do things right away or take breaks when I need him to, he does try. And eventually, he always...”

“He always...what? Manages to tear himself away from work to throw you a bone so he can get back to it?” He knew that he was being a bit cruel, but that was necessary. She would be much easier to manipulate if she were angry. Getting her emotions high could work against him, but it would be much more likely that things would play out in his favor.

“You shouldn't talk about things you don't know anything about!” she snapped. There was a somewhat familiar fire in her eyes, though Adrian wasn't sure why it seemed that way. He had never really seen her lose her temper before.

“But I know plenty about this,” he said coolly. “I've see the two of you, I've heard the two of you.” He stood up, walking around to her side of the table and standing behind her chair. She turned her neck to look up at him as he said, “It wouldn't take a genius to see that he doesn't treat you right or that you deserve better.”

“Adrian, you don't understand. Jon is just...difficult, but that doesn't mean-”

“Doesn't it? Laurie, I'm not blind. I can see that he doesn't appreciate you, and I can certainly see that you deserve more...appreciation.” His voice drops as he places a warm hand on her shoulder.

“What do you...what are you...”

“You deserve better than Jon, even if just for a little while,” he continued. “And you're on vacation. Shouldn't you spend that time trying new things? Being a little adventurous? Enjoying yourself?” He placed his other hand on her other shoulder, and she turned back around so she did not have to meet his eye. Adrian was sure that this was because she was enjoying his touch more than she wanted to admit.

She at least knew exactly what he was getting at now, even if she was not fully open to that idea. “What makes you think I would want to do something like that?”

“Because your needs aren't being met at home. Because you're bored with the same old thing every day. Because you probably find me desirable. And because I'm sure you would enjoy being with a real man.”

“That's not...that last one doesn't even make sense...” she protested weakly as he rubbed her shoulders. They both knew what he meant; as unusual and unique as Jon's touch may be, there was something special about the simple touch of another who shared your smooth, warm skin.

“But it does, doesn't it?” he asked. “Here you have a chance to be with someone who actually notices you and can give you want you want.”

“Jon notices me,” she mumbled. “He just...he just notices a lot of things and has a lot to do...”

“My original point still stands.” Adrian turned Laurie's chair around and offered his hand. She took it and he helped her up so that they could stand, face to face.

“But- but-” She searched for another argument, her resistance failing more and more as he reminded her of what she was missing. “If Jon knew...if he even _suspected_ -”

“What? What would he do?”

“I don't know! And that's what scares me, because...because he could do anything! You can't honestly believe we could keep something like this from him.”

“And why not?” he asked. “He can only see his own future. If neither of us ever tells him, he would never know.”

“He can still think,” she said. “He could still put two and two together.”

“But will he? Or will he be too concerned with work to wonder what you and I are doing out here, all alone?” Adrian began to trail kisses down her neck, and though she squirmed, she did not resist him.

“What if he does find out? My whole life depends on him,” she said, her breath hitching at the end of her sentence. Her arousal was growing just as quickly as her resistance was failing and it was only a matter of time now. “Being with him isn't just a relationship, it's...it's my job.”

“Like I said, my dear,” he said, brushing his lips against hers, “you're on vacation.”

Another argument was forming; perhaps she was going to bring up the fact that that did not diminish the disastrous outcome of them being discovered. But that argument never came, and Adrian planted his lips more firmly on Laurie's, and the way she kissed him back spoke volumes more than any of her protests.

Without another word, he led her to his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is where the smut happens, but I don't think any unusual kinks will pop up until chapter three. Either way, hope you're all enjoying this so far!


	3. The Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the actual smut. I'm still pretty rusty writing just plain smut, but hopefully I can pull this off.

As they reached his bedroom, they still didn't speak. Instead, they resumed their kiss from the dining room, Laurie releasing several moans into his mouth. He returned one with a low, throaty moan that he felt her shudder at. She bit his lip in response, tugging at it.

Adrian pulled his mouth from hers and began to trail kisses down her neck, just as he had before. He pulled down on her sleeve, exposing her shoulder so that he could kiss and nibble at it. She writhed at that attention, whimpering from pleasure and tipping her head back slightly.

Her head was swimming with desire, and perhaps a bit from the wine, but she didn't care about that at the moment. She didn't care about anything at that moment except getting on with this, and she reached down to work at his pants. There was already a noticeable bulge, which only fueled her desire.

“You're impatient, Laurie,” he said against her shoulder, the first words that had been spoken since he had brought her to his room. His voice, soothing and melodic as always, did nothing to break the spell that had been cast.

Still, she said, “Shut up,” and successfully unfastened his pants. He pulled his mouth away from her shoulder and assisted her in freeing his cock. Her hand was around it as soon as he had, and she stroked him, earning another low moan. He pushed her onto his bed, not allowing her to take the lead anymore.

When he had pulled her pants off, he began to tease her over her panties. She was already damp, and he enjoyed the heat that radiated from her. It would not take much to get her ready, and he slipped a hand under her panties, teasing at her entrance as she hissed and moaned.

Adrian was silent as he fingered her, not bothering to ask if she liked it or wanted more when it was so obvious that she did. He could feel the way she tensed up around the two fingers he used, and when he slipped in a third, she bucked her hips so hard that he nearly pressed too hard. But things were proceeding rather nicely, and soon she was so soaking wet that he knew she was ready for him.

He peeled off her panties, positioning himself over top of her. Obediently, she wrapped her legs around his hips, giving him a better angle, and he gently prodded at her entrance with the head of his cock. Again, he heard Laurie whimper, and he slowly pushed himself inside of her.

Her eyes rolled back and she let out a loud, lewd moan, encouraging him to press on until he was completely buried within her. Only when he was entirely inside did he allow another moan to escape his lips, and he did not give her much time to adjust to his presence.

Adrian rocked his hips in a steady motion, thrusting into Laurie as she wrapped her arms around him and dug her nails into his back. He grunted at the sudden pressure but did not slow in his thrusts, pounding into her while her breath hitched and she finally called out his name.

“Say it again,” he commanded, his voice not harsh, but still even and steady.

“Adrian,” she moaned, clawing at his back. The sound of his name brought him closer, and he put his face down beside hers, nibbling her ear.

“Yes, Laurie?” he asked in a breathless voice, knowing full-well that no answer would come. She simply said his name again, this time her voice turned to a desperate whisper, and he felt her tighten up around him.

She was growing close as well, and he gave a few more thrusts before he felt her convulse and spasm around him, digging her nails deep into him and calling his name one last time. In response to that, he came, and fell into bed beside her.

~X~

He woke up early the next morning, no longer needing an alarm after as many early mornings as he had had. Laurie was still sleeping heavily besides him, and though he would normally work out at this time of day, he did not want to risk disturbing her. She should be allowed to sleep in on vacation, after all.

After their night together, Adrian felt phenomenal. Everything had worked out just as he had planned it would. He had decided that he wanted Laurie some time ago, and had assumed that, given the right opportunity, she would want him as well. It had taken work, but he had finally had her.

He lay with her for quite some time, until he heard a few confused mumbles from the woman at his side. She blinked up at him, mouth agape, and he simply said, “Good morning, Laurie. Did you sleep well?”

Her face darkened as the memories of the previous night came back to her and she shouted, “What the fuck was that all about, Adrian? How could you?!”

“How could I what?” His tone was marked by genuine confusion.

“You know what! How could you convince me to... _manipulate_ me to do something like that with you?” she snarled, balling her hands into fists.

“All I did was help you open your eyes to your situation,” he replied. “The choice was entirely yours to make, I just helped you see your options a bit more clearly. Would you have done this if you hadn't wanted it, on some level?”

“Stop! Don't do that!”

“Do what?”

“That...you know, that thing you did last night and that you're trying to do now!” She clenched her fists and glared at him, but there was fear in her eyes.

“You mean telling the truth?” He chuckled. “Laurie, you don't need to be afraid of what you're feeling. It's only natural for you to crave some sort of companionship after the direction your relationship has started to take. And there's no harm in pursuing that here. Jon doesn't have to know about this, and the only way he could is if you told him.” The uncertainty in her eyes slowly won over the fear. “Why don't you just enjoy yourself? Why don't you let me help you?”

~X~

Laurie hated the way she gave in to everything that Adrian said to her. She was stronger than that, better than that. Her mother had taught her from a young age how to resist the charm of men with bad intentions. But, for whatever reason, she could not resist this, and that terrified her. It terrified her because she knew that he was right; things with Jon were bad, and she had been lonely, and she had wanted him, and there didn't have to be a consequence for this.

It was true that he was manipulating her, but it was also true that, when she thought about what she had done, she did not really regret it. Had he not manipulated her as he had, she wouldn't have gone through with it, but that was from fear of Jon's reaction, not disinterest in her host. 

And now the deed was done, and it had been done twice- in order to diffuse her anger, he had held her naked form close, dipping his mouth down to lick and suck at her breasts until she had been screaming his name once more. He had taken her again, then and there, and that was the end of her resistance for the foreseeable future.

To hell with whatever was waiting for her back home. To hell with what might happen if Jon found out. To hell with everything that wasn't happening right then and there and to hell with anything that was not between her and Adrian.

They spent the day in bed together, and he let her drink as much as she wished while he pleasured her and fucked her and had her pleasure him. When she woke up the next morning, she might regret it again, and that might continue every morning until she returned to New York, but if she did, he would be right there to remind her of what she was regretting, and she'd fall right back into it again.

Regret was a problem only for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is when I drag in my real big kink, but I'll have it written so that you can skim or skip it without missing much of the story.


	4. A Gold Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone really think I could get through a story without some sort of piss kink? I mean, honestly? This chapter contains omorashi, water sports, and golden shower (I guess they're all sort of the same thing but whatever), and that part starts around the paragraph beginning with “It had been a late night before that,” so if you want to skip the piss part, that's where it starts and it goes to the end of the chapter. It won't be done again in this story, but it might be mentioned in conversation.

A week into Laurie's stay, and things had begun to change for her. Every day, she had put up less and less resistance, and felt less and less guilty about that. She had reached the point where she did not hesitate to give in to Adrian's desires, or give in to her own and seek out his help. Each night, she slept in his bed, in his arms- something that she had not done with Jon in years. When a man didn't need sleep, it became pointless to simply lay there and hold his sleeping girlfriend, she supposed.

There hadn't been any word from Jon, other than a few updates on how his work was going. He barely asked after Laurie, though Adrian would always make a point to let Jon know she was doing well.

“He hardly asks about me at all,” she said. “What if he knows something's up?”

“Don't worry,” replied Adrian. “If he suspected a thing, he would be more concerned. The fact that he doesn't worry about you down here means that he thinks everything is fine. Of course, everything is, but just a little bit more fine than he needs to know.”

“I'm just not sure,” said Laurie, her voice uneasy.

“What is it? Are you ready to go home?”

She paused and then confessed, “No, not really. At least...I don't want to just yet.”

~X~

They had gone to bed right after that, as if she were trying to convince herself that she was right in feeling that way, that this was worth it. He already knew that she didn't take much convincing anymore, and soon they were holding each other and catching their breath, satisfied for the time being.

It had been a late night before that, which had left him rather tired. He drifted off not long after they had finished, and awoke two hours later to find Laurie either already awake or still awake. Whatever the case was, it didn't matter; she had not been what had woken him up.

His bladder throbbed, demanding his attention. He couldn't recall the last time he had visited a bathroom, but he knew it had not been recently. Now he had to piss rather badly, and had to take care of that soon.

“Hey, you wanna go for another round?” asked Laurie, who had noticed that he was awake. She placed her hand on his chest and gave him a seductive smile, one that she had learned he could not resist.

Today, however, he had a very good reason to resist it. Though it had not been on his mind before he had fallen asleep, his need had grown so drastically while he was out that he felt on the verge of losing control.

“In a moment,” was all he said to Laurie, and he shifted to start to get up.

“What do you mean, 'in a moment'?” she asked, pushing him back down. She grinned at him, saying, “If you're trying to play hard to get, it isn't going to work. You're the one always putting the moves on me, remember?”

“I'm not playing hard to get,” he replied, pushing her off of him. He hissed slightly, his bladder aching and threatening to spill over at any moment.

“Then what? Are you all tired out?” She smirked. “And here I always thought you'd be able to keep up with me.”

Normally, that poke at his ego would have him on top of her, holding her down and having his way with her, but there was no time for anything of the sort. If he even attempted to fuck her in his current condition, it would not end well.

“I can keep up with you with no problem,” he said. “I just need a moment to-” He broke off with a cringe, feeling a particularly harsh throb in his bladder. His limits were really being pushed.

The woman had not lost any of her skills of observation in her retirement, and she laughed, resting a hand on his lower stomach. He winced and she said, “So you're gonna go pee and then be right back, huh?”

He recoiled at the bluntness of her statement before sighing. “Yes, Laurie, that is exactly what I'm saying.”

She pressed her hand down and he involuntarily squirmed. “That's too bad, isn't it? I don't really feel like waiting.”

Adrian gave her a fierce glare. “I'm not in the mood for any games. If you try to hold me down, we both know I can fight you off.” Her hand came down on his bladder again, much harder this time, a sharp gasp escaping his lips at the sudden pressure.

“But can you in this condition?” she asked. Whether it was a challenge or a genuine question, he wasn't sure, but it made him wonder if he really could. He would have to be careful, move slowly, avoid any sudden shifts in pressure, and it was humiliating to realize that he was actually in so desperate a situation. It was pathetic, entirely beneath him, but it was beyond his control.

He realized too late that his prolonged silence was practically an admission of how bad the situation had become, and Laurie's smile was menacing as she pressed down even harder. The pressure was too much on his already swollen bladder, and a warm spurt of piss escaped, soaking into the sheets beneath them.

“Laurie, stop that,” he hissed, struggling to regain control. She was giggling now, but she let her hand up. Adrian started to get up, but his control was slipping again, and a steady stream flowed onto the bed, getting both him and Laurie wet before he could cut it off.

His face burned as her laughter trailed off, and just as he was finally managing to get up without much incident, he noticed her change in breathing. After spending the majority of the past week in bed with her, he easily tell when she was aroused, and, judging from the way her chest rose and fell with her labored breathing, she was.

“Oh, you like that, huh?” he asked, getting up onto his knees on top of her. “You think it's funny? It's turning you on?” Taking his cock in his hand, he ignored whatever weak protest she attempted, and aimed at her chest.

Adrian groaned as he let go, a hot liquid pouring over her breasts and running down to pool on her stomach. Soon, that overflowed, spilling onto the bed. Laurie stared up at him with wide eyes as he pissed on her, biting her lip and moaning softly. Just as he had assumed, she was into it, and even though he was still a little irritated that she had caused him to start to wet himself, he was more than a little turned on by the enjoyment she was getting out of this.

He let out an exaggerated sigh of relief when his stream trickled to a stop, and she continued to gaze up at him, panting. She was visibly squirming now, rubbing her thighs together from her arousal.

“Did you enjoy that?” he asked calmly. “Or are you squirming because you're facing the same predicament?”

“Mostly just cos of how hot that was, but now that you mention it...” She gave a small smile, shrugging. “I do kind of have to.”

“Well, that's too bad, isn't it?” He smirked at her. “You tried to make me wait so you could have your fun. Now, I think I'd like to have mine.” In one swift movement, he had her pinned down, his body pressed against hers. He could feel the cooling fluid on her, and felt an odd sense of pride, knowing he was the one who put it there.

Adrian placed his lips over hers, delicately at first before forcing his tongue into her mouth and kissing her hard, rough, unyielding. Just the way he loved it. A few short, breathy moans escaped into her mouth, his passion growing to the point that he could hardly stand it. He wanted her right then and there, under him and under his control, soaked in his now-cold piss.

But then he felt the liquid grow warm, and shortly after that, he realized that it was not miraculously heating up. He pulled his lips away from hers, searching her face. She was grinning again, and he inhaled, groaning from the sudden, overpowering arousal he felt as it dawned on him that she was pissing.

It surprised even him just how much this side of it turned him on, and within moments, he was inside of her, begging for her to say his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sick fuck, but that's what makes me so charming. Next chapter is a bit tame compared to this one, but not really tame at all by normal standards.


	5. Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest. This was not my favorite chapter. I had a lot of ideas for what I wanted to happen, and I could see it all in my mind, but actually writing it out was a royal pain in the ass, and I don't feel like I did as good of a job as I could have. Either way, here it is. Like I said before, there's some conversation about the piss play from the previous chapter, so if you don't like that, avoid the paragraph starting with “He was right but...” and keep avoiding until you reach the paragraph starting with, “He argue with that...”

Laurie hated to admit it at first, but as time went on, she found she didn't care to say that she was having the time of her life. For the first time in years, she felt the freedom she loved so much, the freedom she had always craved and sought out and lost, time and time again. She felt it here, with Adrian, and had to laugh at how ironic that was, considering she had found her freedom, isolated in Antarctica.

She had not deluded herself into believing this was anything more than an affair. Adrian did not love her, and she did not pretend to love him. They both knew that this was only what it was; it was her escape, it was his victory, and it was their affair. It meant nothing to them but the gratification they felt.

And she liked that and that made her feel free. However, even with all of this freedom, she still felt like there was some that she liked. She felt like she could have more than what she had now, that she could liberate herself more.

The fact of the matter was, Adrian was controlling. That was just the way he was; he liked to be in control of things, he had his way about everything, and he always thought he knew best. Most of the time he did, and that was all well and good, but Laurie did not like forceful men. For some time, she could justify it; they were not dating, only sleeping together, and she did get some enjoyment out of the way he took control of the situation. But after having the power over him that she did when he had been desperate, when she had brought him to the brink of humiliating himself?

That was intoxicating, liberating, and she wanted more.

~X~

Her opportunity came one night when they were laying together. They were both quiet and relaxed; Adrian was completely off-guard. Taking him by surprise was no easy task, and Laurie knew there was a chance she wouldn't be up to it, but she hoped that he was comfortable enough around her to not suspect her move before she made it.

Luck was on her side and, in a flash, she was on top of him, pinning him down like he always did with her. He looked unconcerned, and she wondered if he had known and just let her do what she wanted. Whether or not that was the case, she had him now and she grinned.

“Now you're all mine,” she said.

“Am I?” he asked, smirking lightly.

“Of course you are,” she replied. “I have you pinned down, don't I?”

“But I could fight you off fairly easily.”

He was right, but she was not willing to admit defeat just yet. “Yeah, I seem to remember you saying that before. When was it? Oh, yeah, right before you pissed yourself!”

Adrian seemed unfazed. “Actually, if I recall correctly, I pissed on _you_.”

“Only after you'd already started to lose control,” she retorted. “You can act like that was some big act of dominance, but it wouldn't have even happened if I hadn't controlled you in the first place.”

“Oh? And what about when you pissed yourself?”

“See, that's where you're getting confused. I wasn't anywhere near losing control, I just did that so that _I_ could piss on _you_ ,” said Laurie. When he scoffed, she smirked at him and said, “My little piss slut.”

He argued with that and she argued back, but he was already hard and she lowered herself onto him, allowing him to enter her. No matter how he protested, she was on top and she was riding him; she was in control of this. She thrust her hips up and down, rising and falling on his cock. To his credit, he seemed to be enjoying it, even if it was a position he was not used to being in.

So she started up the insults again. “You like that, you little slut? Of course you do, you can't help but like it!” She arched her back as she rocked her hips against his and bounced, moaning in ecstasy. Already, this assertion of power had brought her close, nearly there.

But then Adrian threw her hands off and pushed her off of him, sitting up suddenly and shoving her to the floor. It didn't hurt, but she could not break free of his grasp. He stood up in front of her, chuckling.

“You should have known better than to talk to me like that,” he said. “Now I'm going to have to show you how things are. Open your mouth.”

Laurie was so stunned by the shift that she complied, and he shoved his cock in as soon as she did. She gagged slightly as it was pushed to the back of her mouth. It had been a long time since she had done something like this; Jon had no need for it and focused all of his efforts on pleasing her (when he actually had focus to share on those efforts).

The entire affair had been different for her because of that, transitioning from bedding someone who did whatever she wanted yet remained distant, to someone so hedonistic yet so involved. It had been more than enjoyable, of course, but it had certainly been different for her.

But, if Adrian realized that she had less experience with this, he didn't care. He held the back of her head as he thrust into her mouth, allowing her no extra time to adjust to his movements. His fingers tangled in her hair and she looked up at him to see a relaxed, content expression on his face. He looked entirely in his element, even as she gagged and struggled to keep up.

Eventually, she managed to regain her composure and could take all of him without gagging. She supposed it didn't matter that she barely remembered how to give a proper blowjob; he was doing the majority of the work for her. When she had the chance, she would roll her tongue over his cock, but that was the extent of what she had to do.

“Oh, Laurie,” he moaned softly, tugging at her hair. He was not going to last much longer, that much she could tell. His hips jerked, and she could not determine if it was a voluntary movement or not.

Again, his hips jerked and she heard a low groan from him, that reverberated through his entire body. He pulled out of her mouth abruptly, and had just enough time to aim himself before he came, releasing the warmth onto her chest. Laurie watched him silently, both panting.

“Now,” he said, once he had caught his breath, “have you learned your lesson about talking to me like that?”

“I'm not sure,” she replied. “I guess we'll have to find out.”

“I guess we will,” he echoed. He reached down to help her up, then pushed her gently onto the bed. Her legs hung off the side and he spread them, kneeling on the floor in front of her. “Either way, I think a performance like that deserves some sort of reward, wouldn't you agree?”

She could feel his breath tickling at the apex of her thighs and she shivered. “Yeah,” she said weakly, “yeah, I think it does.”

Without another word, he slipped his tongue into her, plunging into her folds as she let out a sharp gasp. It was far from the first time she had been eaten out- Jon was willing, whenever she asked- but it never stopped feeling this amazing, and it had been a long time since she had felt a normal tongue. Hot, wet, somewhat sloppy, really, and not sending sparks with each movement.

There was no comparison between what she felt from Jon and what she felt from Adrian, but she didn't feel the need to try to determine which was better. They were as different as night and day, and she had always been able to enjoy both of those whenever it was their time.

Now was no different, and she relaxed on the bed as Adrian penetrated her with his very skilled tongue. He certainly knew what he was doing, hitting the right spots in ways that made her twist her hips and grind against his face, wanting more. She had brought herself close when she had been riding him, but he had cut her short. Now, he brought her right back to the brink with hardly any effort.

Laurie bit down hard on her lip when she came, and he barely pulled his face back in time to avoid getting a hit to the nose due to how hard she bucked her hips. And then he laid down beside her and pulled her back into her arms until it would be time for him to work out or receive an update from Jon or do some work for his company back home, and Laurie would find something else to do in the meantime.

After all, the day did not last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last and I'm not sure if I'm going to include as much erotic content. I'm wanting more to focus on their conversation as things come to an end, but we'll see what ends up happening.


	6. Meaning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the grand finale!

After two weeks with Adrian, two weeks spending a vast majority of her time in the bed of a man who was not the one she had spent the last several years with, after two weeks of falling victim to the same seduction again and again, and not really minding it, Laurie had to know what had caused all of this. And Adrian knew that she had to know, and had honestly been prepared for her to ask much sooner than she did.

“Why did you do all of this?” she asked. “I mean, bring me here and then...you know. Did you plan on that from the start?”

“What kind of question is that? You really think I would invite you down here with no plans of bedding you, and then impulsively decide that was what I wanted?” He shook his head. “Of course not. I've been wanting to do something like this for a while, and you gave me the perfect opening. I had to plan some in advance, or else I wouldn't have been certain that we could keep this from Jon.”

This gave Laurie some pause, as she considered the weight of his statement. He could see her working out just how much he had calculated this, and he nearly expected another speech about how he had manipulated her. But she said nothing on that subject and only asked, “But why did you want to?”

“Why would I not want to?” he replied. “If I had the chance to get you alone, of course I would take it. So when I had the chance, I did.”

She glared at him and said, “That's not what I meant and you know it. I know why you did that part, but I don't know why you wanted to. I don't know why you wanted me, specifically.”

“Because you're beautiful and I enjoy talking with you,” he said. “I find your personality to be charming, and so I decided I wanted you. And so I did.”

His answer was so simple that it was frustrating, and yet she was still flattered by what he said. No matter how she felt about him on a personal level, a compliment from Adrian Veidt meant something. “You always sound so confident.”

“I'm quite accustomed to getting what I want,” he replied. “Especially in terms of lovers, I've found. I'm sure you notice the way women eat out of the palm of my hand, and I've found few men who can resist me for long, even those who claim they aren't into 'stuff like that.'”

“I really don't wanna hear about any of that,” said Laurie. “I mean, I don't really care if you, ya know, get around or whatever, but...it's just kinda weird for you to brag about your exploits to me, all things considered.”

“Right, of course, forgive me,” he said, though his smile didn't look too apologetic. “I just get a little proud of these things.”

“Too bad you can never brag about bagging me then,” she joked.

“Yes. Too bad.”

~X~

They ended that conversation the same way they ended most conversations- with Adrian taking her to bed. It was wonderful for both of them, as usual, and a very fitting last time, though neither of them knew that it was the last time just yet. It's rare to have the benefit of knowing when one is having their last time, and it's hard to say if it's better to know or to not know.

But, whatever the case, it was their last time, and it was strikingly similar to their first time. They started with a kiss, like before, and he trailed kisses down her neck and nibbled at her shoulder. She grew impatient with his teasing, just as she had before, and went to undress him, and he chastised her for it even though he really didn't mind at all at this point.

She didn't need his prompting to say his name anymore; she already knew how that drove him wild, and loved the way that it did. He still didn't need to ask her what she liked and what felt good; he could see it all in her face and had memorized all the little things to push her over the edge.

When it was all over, she didn't fight him like she had before, and she had long since stopped accusing him of manipulating her. Laurie had accepted things so long ago that she could barely remember why she had fought him in the first place, and Adrian no longer had to calm her temper down.

She was defiant sometimes, but that was only when she wanted him and he toyed with her before she could have him, and he loved the way she looked when she was determined to get her way, and, in the end, she always did. He supposed she had learned that from him.

~X~

Later that day, Jon called and, for the first time since she had been there, he asked about Laurie.

“She's been there for two weeks,” he said. “I wouldn't want this to become a bother. Can you really afford to be away from New York for so long?”

“It's my company, Jon,” Adrian replied. “I can afford to stay away as long as I want. I can work from anywhere, really. Laurie hasn't been a bother at all, but if you're ready for her to come home, then I'll ask if she's ready.”

He called her into the room and told her, “Jon was wondering if you were ready to go home. Are you?”

She offered a small smile and said, “Yeah, I think it's about time for me to leave. Don't you think?”

“Of course,” he said. “If you're ready.”

“I am,” said Laurie, and they made eye contact for the remaining three seconds before she was teleported back to New York.

~X~

“Did you enjoy your vacation?” asked Jon, once she had recovered from throwing up.

“It was alright,” Laurie replied. “I mean, it was kinda boring down there too, really isolated. And Adrian was always doing something- you know how he is with his workouts and his job and stuff. But he had a nice gym, and a pool, and pretty much any movie I wanted, so I kept myself busy enough.”

She was surprised at how easy it was to lie to Jon. She had almost expected to crack the instant he looked at her, or for him to be able to tell from one glance just how she had spent her time away from home. But he remained completely oblivious and took everything she said at face value, even though she knew Adrian always had spare time to spend on her, and that she only visited the pool twice, both time with him, and that she hadn't even had her bathing suit sent over.

The lies never stopped being easy, and in a few days' time, even she was starting to believe them- though Jon had stopped asking, leaving her forgotten once more- and it almost felt as if the whole thing hadn't happened. It had never meant anything; that much Laurie had known from the start. Adrian had not had an emotional motive for seeking her out, and she knew that.

She knew that, in the end, he would feel nothing, but she had not expected to feel the same way. There was a part of her that had thought she might fall for him, or miss him when it was over, or at least feel _something_ about what had happened. But she didn't, and she returned to life as usual, and when she heard that he was back in New York, she didn't feel a nervous thrill.

Maybe, when she once again grew bored enough, she would seek him out again, but she knew that it would only be due to boredom and nothing else. That was the only connection that she shared, and until she found herself once again drowning in lassitude, she would be just fine without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be a short sequel, just a little drabble about something that happens in the aftermath of the affair. Otherwise, I feel like the sun has set on this story and I have nowhere else to go with it. I'd like to focus on a short chapter fic about Eddie and Sally, or maybe write a detailed account of Eddie's life, but we'll see how that goes.


End file.
